


Temptation

by adventurerofthewrittenworld



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Banter, Minific, Snippet, cardan being soft and secretly caring about jude, some good old sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurerofthewrittenworld/pseuds/adventurerofthewrittenworld
Summary: Cardan brings Jude an antidote for the effect of Faerie food and wine, but Jude is reluctant to trust him.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Kudos: 73





	Temptation

Cardan knocked impatiently on her door. Jude took her sweet time answering. She schooled her face into a passive mask of boredom when she found him on the threshold of her chambers. He studied her face, those cold eyes scrutinizing her. He was still dressed in his royal robes, but no crown adorned his head. Her eyes fell on that silky black hair, and beneath it, those piercing eyes.

“What is it?” she finally asked, since he didn’t seem to want to say anything.

“Drink this,” he said abruptly, procuring a small vial filled with a pale, translucent liquid. It looked like water, or perhaps wine, but Jude knew better.

“What is that?” she demanded, affronted that Cardan truly thought her foolish enough to go around drinking whatever poison he gave her.

“Does it matter? Your king is giving it to you, so drink it before you offend His Majesty.”

She gave him an unamused look, but stayed silent. Waiting.

He seemed inclined to push her out the window, but he said with no small amount of annoyance, “It’s to protect you from the effects of faerie food and drink.”

Her expression must have softened, because he said almost angrily, “I can’t very well have the ruler of this kingdom go around drugged up and ripe for the taking, can I? Your Highness?” he sneered, turning Jude’s blood cold.

“Your concern is heartwarming,” Jude said flatly, “But I would not trust you with a pen, much less this.”

He looked annoyed, and opened his mouth to make a sharp retort, but Jude cut him off.

“Which is a fact you are very well aware of. You knew I wouldn’t accept, and yet here you are, offering it to me. Why, Cardan?” A carefully veiled question, and as much a genuine question as it was a taunt.

He ignored her, holding the vial out once again to offer it to her. “Take it. You know I cannot lie. I swear it is to save you from the effects of faerie fruit, and nothing else.”

Jude raised her eyebrows, but took the vial, slipping it into the pocket of her robes. But Cardan didn’t leave, and she didn’t move to close the door.

“Answer me this, Cardan. Why are you here?”

His jaw flickered, but he said, “To give you the antidote.”

“Liar.”

“I cannot lie.”

“You do it so well though,” Jude purred, leaning her face a fraction closer to his. He tensed. She smiled, drawing back.

“Goodnight,” she said, and closed the door.


End file.
